DovahJaune
by StallionWolf
Summary: The Brothers of Light and Darkness were not truly gods, but ones left in charge of the world as the true godlike beings were busy in their own realms...only to betray them. Now, as Darkness and destruction slowly encroaches on the Remnants of humanity and threatens to devour them. Remnant needs a new kind a hero. It needs a Dragonborn.


_**This was inspired by the game Skyrim...along with stories such as "The Emperor of Tamriel." However, in this story, Magic remains almost extinct, so don't expect to see the Chosen Hero wielding Magic.**_

 **DovahJaune**

 _ **Ch1: The Dragonborn Comes**_

Long before Ozma met the one who would be known as Salem, Remnant was known by another name. Nirn. The Daedric Princes and Akatosh watched over the land like Gods as civilizations thrived after the fall of Alduin at the hands of the Dovahkiin. Still, the power of the Daedric Princes depended on who knew, worshiped, and believed in them. With them was Akatosh; God of Time and father of Alduin and Paarthurnax. The blessing of Akatosh was what created the Dovahkiin; Dragonborn.

The man with the soul of a dragon.

Still, the Daedra had to return to Oblivion. Azura; Daedric Prince of Twilight and Prophecy worked alongside Jyggalag, Daedric Prince of Order, and Akatosh to revive and empower a dragon known as Kreinaakviing. This Dragon's name in our tounge was "Sun guide wing"; short for "Sun Guiding Wing". With this new power, he was able to take on a glowing yellow humanoid form with a crown of antlers.

Mehunes Dagon, Daedric Prince of Destruction, worked with Nocturnal, Daedric Prince of Darkness, and Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of Wishes, Pacts, and Power, and revived a powerful dragon to serve as the Brother of Light's younger brother and polar opposite.

Alduin, the World Eater.

With this power, Alduin took on a purple glowing humanoid form with curved, segmented horns on his forehead sweeping over the top of his head.

With the two brothers in place and tasked with watching over the world and it's inhabitants, the Daedra and Akatosh left to attend their own realms of Oblivion.

Hundreds of years would pass, and even within their realm, the Daedra weakened as many different races were quickly wiped from existence; leaving only the races of humans. While now very concerned, the Daedra were now too weak to leave their realms.

Unbeknownst to Kreinaakviing, this had been Alduin's plan. Back when he was the World Eater before his defeat, his "Destiny" was either dying at the hands of a Dovahkiin or destroying civilization and starting the cycle of civilization anew after "devouring" the progress the races of man had made. Now Alduin could not only be worshiped like he once was...but he could still fulfil his destiny.

Then, a mourning widow named Salem; a woman who had been trapped in a tower all her life, approached the Brothers seeking to resurrect her lover Ozma who had been taken from her due to illness. The two brothers bickered; Ozma trapped in the middle being constantly resurrected and killed. After he died for the last time, the Brothers turned their rage on her; cursing her with a form of "immortality" until they deemed that she understood the importance of Death.

While Kreinaakviing on multiple occasions tried to end the curse, thinking the amount of time was suitable for her punishment, Alduin constantly deceived him. Alduin would tell his "brother" that she hadn't understood the lesson yet...all the while knowing that Salem's anger grew.

Alduin would use that anger to his advantage. He knew it was a matter of time until that anger would cause her to lead others in arms against them, and that is what he wanted. To have an excuse to wipe away all of humanity and end civilization permanently. So when Salem did eventually lead armies against the Brothers, Kreinaakviing turned away as Alduin let out a furious roar in his Godly form and used his power to wipe out all of humanity.

Alduin then split his power, creating pools of darkness out of which soulless creatures emerged. Salem threw herself into a pool, seeking death, but only emerged changed; one with the now soulless creatures eventually known as Grimm. Kreinaakviing recreated Humanity, also creating the Faunus, before tricking Ozma into accepting a curse of Reincarnation until he unites all of the recreated Humanity after leaving four relics. With that, the two brothers left, shattering the moon. Once out of the moon, they then entered the planes of Oblivion.

For hundreds, possibly thousands of years, they watched Humans and Faunus remain divided, and Ozma's hope shatter, leaving him to be renamed Ozpin. As Kingdoms eventually set aside differences to create the Vytal festival and the use of a mineral called Dust became more common, some of the remaining Daedra were able to confront the two Brothers for their actions.

While they could no longer remain outside of their realms for very long, they were able to strip Alduin and Kreinaakviing of the power they gave them before shattering the curses on Ozpin and Salem. The four Relics lost the power to summon the brothers, as they were no longer Godlike. With Azura approaching Ozpin to break the curse; she left a prophecy.

 _The Guardians have betrayed their roles, the world and all it's inhabitants are now threatened to be swallowed by Darkness and Destruction._

 _One boy and his lineage will receive the Blessing of Akatosh._

 _Our Hero Claims Warriors' Hearts, with a Voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord art of the Language of the Dragons._

 _It's the end to the Evil of the Witch and her Servants of Woe._

 _The Darkness will pass, but his Legend will grow._

 _Faal Dovahkiin Bo._

This prophecy hung over Ozpin's head like a sword as the last line remained untranslated. On top of that was the loss of Summer Rose, a trusted friend he had the pleasure of helping teach. Still, one good thing remained about this whole ordeal.

Salem could finally be killed.

* * *

In a small town in the middle of nowhere, a gigantic black dragon landed on the building and let out a roar, spewing fire into the air. The beast had two legs, it's front arms forming large wings with a vicious looking claw on it's elbow joint. It's scales and horns were extremely sharp and it's eyes were the color of blood with a long tail swinging wildly with a sharp point on the end.

This is Alduin.

Alduin reared up and with an almost untranslatable roar, spewed an inferno of fire from his mouth and engulfed multiple homes. Inside one home was a young blonde boy around six years old being lead out of the house by his older blonde sister as he held a large blade in his arms. This was Jaune Arc and his older sister Saphron Arc.

"Come on! The others are already outside!" Saphron yelled, coughing as she inhaled some of the smoke and forced the door open as she fell onto her knees and Jaune stopped next to her as Alduin landed nearby and exhaled his inferno right past their heads and into the building. They looked to see their mother run out towards them and Alduin swung his tail and knocked her through a building. Jaune and Sapphron gazed in horror as the dragon took to the skies and a hoard of Beowolves and Ursa swarmed through the village due to holes in the walls Alduin made.

Jaune took out the sword, Crocea Mors, and shakily pointed it at a Beowolf snarling in front of him and Saphron. The Grimm snarled, before it was quickly decapitated by a large greatsword. Jaune knew who that greatsword belonged to; a man who Jaune wanted to be like.

His father.

The seemingly giant (to a six year old) man stabbed the sword into the ground and turned to his two children as he placed a hand on each of their foreheads. "I'm sorry...You're the only ones left now..." Tears were pouring from his reddened eyes as each child had tears falling down their faces. By the look on their dad's face, that was no joke. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." A yellow Aura had surrounded him as a white Aura surrounded Jaune and a yellow-orange Aura surrounded Saphron.

"Please. Run! Get out of here!" Their dad shouted, making them recoil.

"But...dad..." Jaune said, only for his father to give him a stern look, cutting off any protest.

"NOW!" He roared, making Jaune and Saphron run down the streets, dodging any Grimm and escaping deep into the forest. Satisfied as he watched the kids run off, their father picked up his greatsword and stared down at the dragon watching them leave.

A Beowolf leaped at him, but he chopped it in two with very little effort. "Hey, you overgrown purse, I'm right here!" Alduin's attention was drawn to the father. A small smile crossed his face; he may die, but at least his last two living children were able to escape.

The last thing he ever saw was a black scaled jaw filled with sharp fangs and a sea of fire.

* * *

The two children stopped in the middle of the forest as they fell to their knees and gazed at the smoke rising from breaks in the canopy. A bright glow behind them made those two shield their eyes as they turned to see a glowing golden two-legged dragon with large arm-like wings reared on its hind legs with it's head bent down to look at them.

 **"Drem. Peace. I mean no harm."** The glowing dragon spoke in a deep, echoing tone. **"Vahdin. You have done well to bring him here. Zu'u Akatosh."**

"Akatosh?" Jaune asked curiously, keeping a hand on Crocea Mors, "What do you want from me?"

 **"You are chosen. Your hind, wish, to be a hero will come true."** Akatosh said as his gaze locked onto Jaune's blue eyes. **"Hi los Dovahkiin. You are Dragonborn."** With that, Akatosh exhaled and a golden wind rushed into Jaune as his white Aura flared around him and he dropped to his knees as he yelled in pain and frustration.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Saphron yelled, only to have Jaune grasp onto her arm and look at her with an expression of sheer determination on his face.

"Niid. No. Just...taking in a lot of information." Jaune said, standing back up, "But how will I use my Semblance since dragons are all but extinct?"

 **"You absorb the energy of foe's souls...or those freely given. From that energy, depending on the amount your Semblance absorbs, you will learn the words of power for your Thu'um."** With that, Akatosh leaned down and used a claw on it's leathery-looking wing to write something in a writing that looked like scratchy runes. **"Absorb this Thu'um, written in Dovah-Zul. It will be the first of the Thu'ums your lineage carries."**

Jaune stared at it, the words seemed to glow and his pupils slitted like a predator's as the whites of his eyes glowed gold. He...he could read it.

Push. Balance. Force. The Unrelenting Force Thu'um.

 **"Unleash your Thu'um, Dovahkiin."** Akatosh said, and Jaune stood up and spoke three words.

"FUS RO DAH!" With those words, a shockwave shot from his mouth and Akatosh took a step back upon the Thu'um reach him. Akatosh watched with an almost proud expression on the ethereal form as Jaune fell to his knees in exhaustion before he spread his wings and faded from view. The light given off from Akatosh soon faded.

"What do we do now sis?" Jaune asked, panting as Saphron helped him up.

"Now...we find shelter...and then we train." Saphron said.

* * *

 **Years Later...**

Jaune's stomach protested the movement as he sat near a trash can on the airship. It was almost ironic to him; he could fire shockwaves from his mouth by shouting (As he had yet to defeat and absorb Aura from another person besides his sister; who only strengthened the Unrelenting Force Thu'um), yet he got sick by riding on an airship. Not only that, he didn't know which parent was the reason he had motion sickness.

Sure, Aura helped fight it, but it didn't cure it entirely. He wore brown combat boots with black pants made of a synthetic material tucked into them. Over the front of his calves was a small plate of steel painted white with gold edges that curved around the front and had three small spikes that was attacked to leather that went over his calves. There was a plate of steel over the outside of each thigh that also curved to the front, held in place by leather padding. He had a black sweatshirt that had a belt around the midsection that held Crocea Mors on his left, but there were two sheaths on the belt sideways on his back that each held an ebony dagger, but one had what looked like the head of a dragon with eyes made from rubies and a fire dust gem in it's mouth. Over his chest was leather padding with angular steep plates over his chest angling down over his ribs and around the base of his neck; leaving his shoulders uncovered. All of this steel armor was painted white with gold decals; the Arc family crest on the left chest-plate.

On his hands, he had leather fingerless gloves with a steel plate on the back of it, and steel bracers over the back of his forearms; with a dragon symbol forming a diamond shape. The bracers were painted white with the logo painted gold. (Skyrim logo; see story image).

Near him, two girls were talking to each other, the taller blonde reassuring the smaller black haired, red streaked girl with a red cape. Seeing that interaction put a pang in his heart; it had been a week since he last talked to his sister and her wife since Argus was a good distance from Vale. With a small nod to himself, he resolved to call Saphron after arriving at Beacon.

Just as he was about to go introduce himself to them, he felt his stomach lurch and turned his gaze away from them and back into the trash can as he focused on his Aura to his stomach to try and soothe it. As he did so, he could hear a woman speak on one of the screens of the airship.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda spoke over the screens, probably a recording of some kind.

Jaune rolled his eyes at her statement of the world experiencing a time of peace. Peace does not result in the razing of your home. Peace does not slaughter families. Peace did not explain an unexplained burning down of a city in Vacuo.

Peace did not require a new bloodline of Dovahkiin.

No, Jaune knew what this was; a pause in the fighting. There were still many threats out there; the White Fang, Those who seek to oppress the Faunus (which lead to the White Fang turning violent in the first place), the Grimm...and that dragon who razed his home. At that last thought, Jaune's pupils narrowed into slits as his anger made his Aura roar within him and a desire to launch his Thu'um reached a boiling point. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, forcing that thought away. Eventually, he was able to let out a deep sigh and finally open his eyes.

Reaching up, he touched his face and felt the tracks of a few tears. While time would indeed heal the wound, it wouldn't completely heal until the dragon who destroyed his family and home could no longer harm any more people.

He would slay the dragon for the all the blood it shed. That was an Arc's Promise.

 _(For those who want to know, Jaune's armor plating was based on pieces of Skyrim armor; namely the no pauldron male steel armor, iron boots, and imperial bracers.)_


End file.
